dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsumisumbri Mountains
Tsumisumbri Mountains, or Tsurumai-Tsuburi Mountains, are a mountain range located in the north on Earth. It is so cold the ice cannot be melted, even Piccolo's energy waves are incapable of even damaging the ice. You may RP here. *Zucana (Monarch) *Toko *Battle Slot 3 *Battle Slot 4 Zucana V Toko Toko Raine * Race: Saiyan/Demon * Health: 5472/73,000 * Powerlevel: 19,663,912,960 * Damage: 80 (114) * Speed: 114 (102) * Fatigue: 90 Super Saiyan 2 Monarch * Race: Saiyan * Health: 1/88,000 * Powerlevel: 356,745,248,768 * Damage:51 (112) * Speed:49 (39) * Fatigue: 70 The theme for the battle! Fight (To 1 Hp) * Monarch instantly goes Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan 2 and fires a final flash(hit 5600) at Toko. "This spot should do perfectly." He laughs to himself before firing 4 big bang attacks(2 hit 5600) at toko and rushing up to him and punching him 13 times (4 hit 4480) in the chest. (Total damage: 12,848) * "Cheap shot!" Toko shouts then transforms up to Lord! Then materializes 2 swords. He rushes in with a Darkness Sword Attack!(miss) then with a 14 slash attack! (10 hit 25650) (total: 25650) * "Sharp tactics you've got there taco." He fires a galick gun(hit 2800) a big bang attack(1 hit 2800) 3 energy balls(miss) and follows up with 15 more punches.(7 hit 7840) (total 13,384) * "Hmph" Toko De-materializes the swords "I wouldn't want to hurt you too bad would I... Zucana?" Toko grins, and rushes in close, puts his hands up near Monarch's chest and uses Evil Impulse!(hit 4000) Then moving backwards throws two Evil Spears (2 hit 5600) After that Toko blast forward with a Flying headbutt,(miss) pivots around to Monarch's back and delivers a brutal 16 kick attack! (10 hit 8000) (Total 18,400) * "The names Monarch, learn it Taco." Monarch throws 5 energy balls(1 hit 1680) at Toko followed by 2 big bang attacks(2 hit 5600) and 13 kicks to the chest.(4 hit 4480)(total 11,728) * "You can call yourself whatever you like, but I don't believe in forgetting the dead! So as long as the hope of bringing you back to your senses exists I WILL CALL YOU ZUCANA!" he shouts as he fires a Demonic Death Wave(hit 5700) and charges in Throwing an Explosive Madan.(hit 2850) "You got that you idiot!" Toko says as he punches Monarch in the face!(hit 1140) followed by 16 punches(12 hit 13,368) and an Explosive Wave!(hit 1710) (total 11,742) * "Well I guess if I'm going to stop you I'll just have to kill you. Seems like a reasonable alternative." Firing 3 big bang attacks(1 hit 2800) 2 energy balls(both miss) and 15 punches(4 hit 4480)(total 7248) * "Making a threat like that, someone sure is-" Toko knees Monarch in the nuts(miss) "-Confident!" Toko uses Evil Flame(hit 2850) then kicks it up a notch to Darkness Flame!(hit 5700) Then unleashes ten Punches and six Kicks!(11 hit 15840) "Here use this after I hand you your ass" Toko materializes a Speed potion and throws it to Monarch. (Total 26,718) * Monarch fires a final flash(hit 5600) followed by two big bang attacks(1 hit 5600) and 17 punches(10 hit 11,200)(Total 22,320) * "That was impressive Care Bear" Toko takes a step back, breaths in, and dashes for ward on foot and kicks Monarch in the chin(hit 1140) then punches 16 times! (12 hit 13680). Toko flies up and rains down on monarch with two Evil Impulses(miss) followed by an Evil Spear(hit 2850) ! (total 18,332) * Toko Wins, Monarch Loses * Exp gained; * Toko: 44,000 exp * Monarch: 33,764 exp Aaron The chilling winds of the Tsumisumbri Mountains grace the air. Suddenly a figure dives down and lands in the area with his fist connecting into the snow. Natch would then stand with the cold winds clawing at his face and snow raining down on him. He wanted to help his son in Satan City, but he knew that Virtex would control his mind as he had done Ultimate, causing even bigger problems for the children. "Might as well sit this one out and hope for the best", he says as he leans against the cold surface of the mountains. Aaron flies around the freezing mountains with tears in his eyes."I...I couldn't help them..." Aaron lands on the ground and stares at the ice."Ace...I hope you live through this..." Aaron senses a familiar power level. Natch would sense Aaron's power level and fly over to him. "What are you doing here?", he ask. Aaron looks up at his father."Well, Im trying to get away from what is happening in Satan City...." He begins to choke up."I can't...I can't help Ace..." He buries his face in hands. "Don't worry, Ace is trained well so be can handle himself", Natch says. "And it's about time that I train you", he smiles. Aaron wipes his tears and smiles at Natch."Really?" Aaron jumps up and begins to fly."YAY!!" He flies circles around his father then hovers in front of him."Where do we start?" He asks excitedly. "First, to be a great warrior you have to have strength, speed, skill, strategy, and will". "I will first attempt to get you stronger", Natch says. "To do that, I must first see your current strength". "We will spar on the Paprika Wasteland north of here". Aaron nods."This is gonna be fun!" He then uses Instant Transmission to get to Paprika Wasteland faster. The Monarch EmergesCategory:Earth RP Areas The man once known as Zucana sits at the peak of the tallest mountain his face covered by a blue butterfly mask and floating behind his back two blue figures made out of ki which seem to form the shape of wings. About a day after their last confrontation Toko decided to search for Zucana. Hoping he had calmed down. Fortunately for Toko his acute ability to sense power level allowed him to find Zucana quite easily. Howeve he noticed a significant power increase. This new power must be because of what happened at Central City ''He feels more settled than before maybe I can talk to him. '''''Toko flies through the mountains and spots the figure brooding on top of a mountain. "Hey there Zucana, you had to pick one of the coldest places on earth to sit at huh?" The man looks at Toko "You have me mistaken. That man is dead. I am Monarch, I am reborn and just as the glorious monarch butterfly I have gained these gorgeous blue wings. No longer am I the landscape of a lie I am my own person in this world and until Zucanas world is revived he shall stay dead with it." "Now I can't say the Alter ego thing isn't cool, and hot damn the mask is cool too, but Zucana" Toko looks at him "Lets get down from the mountain and go somewhere warm to talk, So what your planet died, blah blah, we'll get it back, hell you probably won't even like it" he stares at the wings ''now those, those I want ''"you probably won't even like it, you don't like vegetables enough" he adds jokingly. "I'll disregard the blatant idiocy of your comments, however I do agree let's go somewhere more comfortable. It is rather chilly up here." Zucana floats up as his ki wings flap. ''Neat, I really want those... ''While flying Toko tries to create Aura wings too, it didn't work. He then activates his Tacoman costume. "Gotta gear up, if i'm travelling with you, any ideas where to go?" Monarch glares at Tokos costume. "You look more ridiculous than me. No I don't mind, I don't have anywhere to be." "Hey, this is COOL!" Anyway I think there is a lodge on a mountain nearby lets just head there!" Toko suggests whilst pirouetting several times. "No. I'm COOL!" He poses "You're ridiculous" He smirks "Good call on the lodge though let's go impress some locals." "I always knew you had a cool side Zucana" Toko drops down and enters the Lodges Cafe area, "Can I get some hot Chocolate please!" The waitress looks at him bizarrely "Don't worry I'm a Super Hero!" He strikes a heroic pose and sits down. Monarch floats above his seat. "I'll take one as well please. Just so we're clear Taco you're my side kick. I'm way too cool to be yours. Plus I'm more of a solo act anyway so you're lucky just to be seen with me. Oh and please stop calling me a corpses name." The waitress goes very pale at this sight and slowly wobbles of to find a manager. Toko burns his tongue on the hot chocolate, "Zucana, I'm not your side kick, I'm purely here to help you, and make sure you don't start going crazy... But I suppose you've already lost a few screws. Right now I don't think you are a threat, I can sense your energy remember but" Toko stands up into a pose sending his chair flying back "As the Hero of Rightfulness it would be poor of me not to monitor you!" In the distant the waitress can be heard dropping things as she passes out from the sight. "Firstly I'm not crazy, in fact I'm probably more sane than I've ever been. Secondly if you want to help me out and you insist on wearing that silly outfit if anybody asks you are my sidekick. Finally..." He floats upwards and turns super saiyan effortlessly sending the tables and chairs flying to corners of the room. "Am I a big a threat enough now hero of righteousness?" Monarch fires a ki blast into the wall of the lodge causing the entire structure to collapse the two of them are left standing there in the rubble. "This is the "out of line" I was taking about! I liked this place I was gonna take a nap here!" Toko de-materializes the Takoman costume. The manager and waitress come out of the rubble, "Git outta here!" the manager shouts! "If you really want to do this Zucana then lets rumble, but not while you could hurt these two!" He moves quickly to the staff, "I'm sorry about the damage, I'll help you rebuild later okay?" The manager prattles on about money while Toko holds him still. Monarch laughs to himself. "Huh you two were meant to die. Well I suppose this is your lucky day, I seem to have a much more interesting fish to fry now. Enjoy your lives, you're lucky to have them." He smirks. "Okay then taco. Choose your arena I shan't be losing this time." "Heh, did you hold a grudge? I'ma gonna go ahead and ignore the murder thing though" Toko proceeds to put an energy barrier around the two staff, takes to the air and blasts off further into the mountains shouting back "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" "You say it as if it would be hard!" Monarch speeds off after him. "Don't be a coward! Stand and fight me!" Toko speeds up a lot, his purple aura blazing behind him, "I'm not running Zucana, I'm just finding a nice spot!" Monarch keeps pace his deep blue aura growing stronger and his wings growing more opaque. "Fair enough then! Just let me know when! I'll be waiting impatiently!" Toko stops still in the air,"Well they say patience is a virtue, but here will do, I hope you're ready" After the FightCategory:LocationsCategory:EarthCategory:RP AreasCategory:Battle GroundsCategory:Earth Battle Grounds Toko drops to the ground and limps over to Monarch who is laid on the ground. "Hey buddy, need a hand?" he holds a hand out to Monarch "I hope you're not mad that I wouldn't kill you" he grins. "Are you mad? I don't won't to die!" Monarch retorts as he slowly floats to his feet "You only won cause you got lucky I hope you know. I can't die anyway. I have a planet to save" he smirks. "Heh good to know you're still in line then Zucana, I will help you rebuild Vegeta but remember this fight, this was the day I proved that I can still keep you in line if you try to stray" Toko smiles big, he's about to strike a cool pose when his knees give out and he lands on his butt "But jeez, you fair did a number on me too" He chuckles. "Heh am I a big enough threat yet?" He smirks. "I've got nothing against you Toko you're a cool dude with good intentions. Just don't get in my way otherwise next time you may not be so lucky. I'd be happy to accept any help you can give however but if we're to look for dragon balls together and you wear that dopey costume if anyone asks. You're my side kick" "Yeah you're a threat" Toko gives him a sly grin "You remeber that I can sense power pretty darn well don't you? You suuuure you weren't holding back something maaaybe" he teases. He stands back up and floats to Zucana's level. "Sorry to break it to you though, but Tacoman is already getting some renown, there are fan clubs too! 'Fraid to say I'm nobody's sidekick! Plus you may have a cool mask but-" a poof of smoke surround Toko and when it disperses Tacoman is stood there! "I have a full suit of coolness!" He backflips into a heroic pose!